


Where Covers Are Always Warm

by StargayzerAtty



Series: Chasing Myths [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, F/F, FemDaddy, Futanari, Oral, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargayzerAtty/pseuds/StargayzerAtty





	1. The Fates Do Weird Shit

Once the kisses started again, Melody was loathe to interrupt them.

For millennia, she’d been stuck in a tiny little hut, one that shifted around at the whim of the Gods, and never once in those millenia had she had a conversation with another mortal. Of course, at the time, she herself hadn’t been mortal, but nevertheless -- When she thought about all those years spent without pressing her lips to another woman’s, of not wrapping her arms around another warm body, she wanted to cry.

Thankfully, in the handful of weeks that had passed since Athena had lifted her curse, Melody and Chase had come to realize that their attraction towards one another worked beyond simple kissing. It wasn’t necessarily easy, but being around the redhead did bring Mel a certain sense of calmness and joy that hadn’t been common to her in ages. 

Melody was busy ruminating about that as she lay in bed, listening to the shower run in the adjacent bathroom. When she had first left her tiny hut, the bright sunlight and the sudden gargantuan size of the world around her had left her stunned. She had thought she’d know what to expect, given all the articles and books and papers Athena had dropped in, mocking her with the advancement of the world around her while she wore the same damned dress and say in the same damned hut for eternity.

However, reading about the advancement of technology that allowed men to build higher than small mountains and fly as fast as the Gods hadn’t nearly prepared her for the shock of seeing it in person. Nothing really could have, save for watching the world of trees and wilderness melt away around her. On that same level, almost nothing could have calmed her as her anxiety grew and so many different things crashed down on top of her all at once.

The world she’d known was long gone. Her mother had passed away centuries ago, her baby sister had certainly grown, married, and had children --who grew, married, and had children-- before she passed on. And her children, and her children's children, and many generations of her family had been born, grown, lived, and died. Would she be able to trace herself all the way back, find her sister’s great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandchildren, and meet her own several-times-over great nephews and nieces? No, certainly not. Records were hard to keep, and --according to what Athena had shared with her-- wars larger than Melody could imagine had been fought in the last hundred years.

Second only to humans themselves, records were the greatest casualties of war. Accidentally, purposefully, or otherwise burned, waterlogged, or shredded. Information was a great weapon, but like any mortal weapon it could be wielded by either side of a fight. Was a local Greek ancestry log important enough to purposefully roast? Probably not, but neither would it have seemed so terribly necessary to risk life and limb to ensure that it made it through. 

Melody thought of everyone she’d known in that moment; The little girl, Aikaterina, who had met her every day as she strolled to the market; Faenus, the blacksmith, who’d argued with her more than once about the best way to cure the metal he’d needed to craft her the best sword her money could buy; Ophelia, the older woman who’d told her stories over dinner on the nights she fought with her mother about what best to do, now that her father had been murdered for trying to scheme against the Sarpedon Council. Legally murdered he had not been, but murdered all the same.

She thought about the island of Sarpedon, what her home village must look like now, all these thousands of years later. Melody remembered, too, when she had sailed from home, headed for what counted as mainland Greece, for the first and --as it had turned out-- last time. In her mind’s eye, she saw the sunrise just cresting on the horizon behind her, casting the island and it’s tiny village in faint shadows. Had her baby sister ever left that island herself, following in Melody’s wake? Somehow, she had the instinct that, no, little Sappho probably hadn’t.

As the weight of so many years came crashing down onto her shoulders, Melody felt her will to go on start to crumple. In that moment, almost nothing could have stopped her from doing just so, until Chase’s fingers slipped between her own and squeezed. It was the closest thing to a, ‘No matter what, I’m here for you,’ that Melody had ever received, short of having heard the words once before -- She hadn’t believed it then, and she had been right to. Now, she was certain it was true, and she revelled in it. 

The first day they had spent together, following their tumultuous meeting, had been one of getting to know each other -- A little more of Chase’s story, a little more of what her life was like, and Chase learning the entirety of Melody’s life story, from meeting Athena one night while she was trying to complete a star map as an 18 year old, to leaving for Athens in hopes of seeing more of the Goddess, and finally the night 7 odd years later when her girlfriend had caught her effectively cheating on her.

After Chaselin called them a car --or, as she called it, a taxi-- they rode into the giant city that Mel had seen on the horizon, and thru a twisting, turning, busy world to what was apparently a building full of tiny houses; Or, as Mel knew full well were apartments, but she had fun screwing around with Chase’s perception of this more modern world. In the short walk between the taxi and front door, several people had stared at her -- Then frowned quite deeply when Melody’s reply was an instinctive flinch. 

Chase had, evidently, purchased the apartment with her ex-partner. That woman hadn’t totally sucked, despite her insane decision to dump the lovely woman who currently occupied the shower, and had agreed to gift her the apartment. Chase, with all the monsters who were drawn to her demigod aura, wouldn’t really be able to hold much of a job -- Doubly so being blind and having to constantly worry about the beings around her that she couldn’t see. Her mom, Karen, helped her pay the rather limited bills and groceries for the modest studio, and Chase spent most of her time inside listening to audiobooks, television, and/or working out.

A few times now, Chaselin’d cracked open an audiobook about Medusa, only to guiltily turn her head about the room, trying to echolocate Melody wherever she might be relaxing at the time. The first time she’d realized what had happened, Mel had burst into laughter and reassured Chase that she could listen to whatever she liked, but that there was a good chance that someone would be audibly, insistently fact-checking the books the whole way through. That had covered a few hours of entertainment every day since.

Melody also found herself fascinated by the mere concept of television -- Soon after she’d finally seen what she read about for so long, Melody began consuming tv shows at the fastest rate she possible could; Cartoons were especially cute and pleasing, including Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, and She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, the last of which she found especially lovely. When Chaselin had asked her why, Melody had simply pointed to a picture of a much, much younger Chaselin at what appeared to be some kind of Half-Blood Camp, dressed in a full suit of battle armor and wielding what appeared to be a spear. Seeing Chase blush had made Melody want to kiss her some more, so she had.

Oh, and the kisses were so amazingly good, too! As she thought about them, yet again, Mel let out a soft, content sigh, and let her eyes slip shut.

“What’cha thinking about?” Chaselin’s voice suddenly interrupted her quiet joy; Melody hadn’t heard the shower turn off, or Chase blow drying her hair, but she was certain that the bangs that usually accompanied those activities as Chase felt her away about the bathroom hadn’t occurred. Nevertheless, she chose not to worry about it too much as a the woman she adored settled on her lap wearing some slightly damp shorts and a loose t-shirt.

“Nothing much~” Melody cooed, aware that her coyness would only spur the woman on. “Mostly how much I adore kissing you. What’re you thinking about, sweetie?” 

“Well… Uhm…” Chase’s voice almost seemed to shake, and her hands hesitantly pressed against Melody’s the t-shirt that covered her abdomen. “While I was in the shower…” Now, Melody can tell her voice was definitely shaking, and as her hands reached up and grabbed ahold of her girl --they hadn’t really discussed it much, so Mel was hesitant to label it much-- who was also certainly a friend’s hips, she forced her eyes open. In doing so, she broke the grip that relaxation’d had on her for the past little while.

“What’s wrong, Chaselin?” But as soon as her eyes landed on Chase’s, she frooze. The sliver-grey mist that had always clouded the ashy grey of Chase’s irises was gone, and Mel knew without asking, as she watched the pupils bounce around, that their movement wasn’t based on instinct, but that they’d begun properly inspecting her face. “Your eyes…?” She asked anyway, her voice nearly catching on the lump in her throat.

Chase just nodded, her face blanker than Melody could remember it. “I can see again. Before you ask --” She attempted to get out, only for a frozen stiff Melody to interrupt her anyway.

“Should we run? Is there any reason to suspect Athena’s going back on her deal? Would she come here to gloat about… Whatever this is?”

Chase sighed, but allowed Melody to run threw the list of questions before one of her hand jumped from the woman’s waist up to her cheek. “Right before it happened, I thought I heard her speaking.” Melody opened her mouth, ready to reply, but Chase gently pressed her hand over Mel’s mouth. The lick that her palm received did nothing to deter her. “Unless you have a super melodramatic sigh, and often grumble about your father forcing you to reflect on and correct your mistakes, I don’t think I overheard you talking. And, I know her voice.”

Melody licked her hand again, though far more slowly this time. Part of her had hoped that it would spur Chase into letting her reply, and another, deeper part of her’d desperately hoped that, maybe now, they were finally ready to talk about them. That this had been the kick in the pants that Chaselin needed to ask her coward of a, ‘friend,’ what this was, exactly. And, after that, or maybe after a few dates…

“You’ve got a look on your face.” Chase’s voice cut in, and Melody’s attention snapped back into focus just as the woman sitting on her thighs slipped her hand up and playfully pinched her nose. 

“Have I?” Melody opted to reuse her coyness tactic, even as a blush spread across her cheeks.

“Mmmhmmm…” Chaselin smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips against Mel’s. If she’d had a reply in mind before then, it left the former gorgon’s mind in that moment. Chase’s lips were silky and tender against her own, and the kiss only deepened as her hands wrapped up around Chase’s waist. “Yeah…” Chase murmured between kisses, her breath hitching each time Melody squeezed her hips or rubbed _that_ and stuff. Jerk.” Chaselin grumbled, slightly muffled by the tongue she was sticking out of her mouth at the woman below her. That grumble quickly turned into a yelp as Mel surged up, wrapped her arms around her again, and rolled them over so she laid between Chase’s legs.

“Mmmmm, see, but based on my research…” Mel murmured around a variety of heavy, light, and teasing kisses she was pressing to Chase’s neck. “Dating and being someone’s girlfriend… Are very different things... Culturally speaking.”

If Chase was able to focus on multiple things at once, she didn’t demonstrate that capability then. Every kiss against her lips seemed to send an electric shock throughout her body, causing her to squirm and shake, and forcing the cutest little moans out of her throat. Her arms wrapped around Mel’s shoulders, and the taller woman could tell she was driving her… _See,_ The blond thought, _ It’s just not good enough._

“Meeeeeeeeeeel…” Chase’s moan of her name damn near broke her though. It made her gut roll in the most pleasant of ways, and the hands that had started pressing at her shoulders were not particularly helpful where her willpower was concerned; Nevermind the affect it was having on the small pair of pajama shorts she was wearing. “Oh… Fuck, Mel…”

The Mel in question pulled away -- More slowly than she would have liked. Even though her reluctance to part heightened the chances of her twiglike willpower snapping, she still managed to pull just far enough away to meet Chase’s eyes. The same chase who, with a flushed face, a heaving chest, and sparkles in her eyes, smiled up at her and murmured, around her large, gulping breaths, “Godsblessed, you’re… You’re so beautiful, Mel. I… Just everything about you is amazing.”

Bashful smile in it’s rightful place, Mel smiled in reply instead of delivering the kiss she so desperately wanted to. “I want to do more than date you, Chase, and hole up in your apartment. I want to go out, I want to… Get a job, I want to help you pay your bills, and help you defend ourselves against monsters and shit like that. And… I really, really wanna call you my girlfriend.”

Chase was staring up at her with… Something that was just short of reverence, but not short enough that Melody felt at all at east about. No matter how much Mel enjoyed being adored, she’d seen the firsthand affects of a mortal being _too_ revered, and she wanted no part of that, especially in her relationship. “What’s,” was about as far as she got before Chaselin used the hands that had slid up to cup the back of Mel’s head to pull her down into what her kiss-idled brain could only think of as a searingly hot, ineffably excited kiss. 

At the same time, Chase started rolling her hips, evidently _very_ aware of the hardness that had formed between her partners legs. And, it seemed, she was eager to make it strain Mel’s borrowed pj shorts even further than it had now. Try as she might, Mel was still finding herself pulled down into the haze of tangible sexuality that Chase was exuding right then. “Ch-Chase…” She murmured, trying to find the ability to pull herself away from her kiss, but came to find out that it resided in the same place the cure for her curse had.

Chase gently pushed Mel away, knowing full well that they had more to talk about right then. Her smile was shaky, her cheeks were almost as red as her hair, and not one square inch of her expression said anything other than, **fuck me.** That was ignoring that her hips were still rolling like the Mediterranean. “Sorry, sorry, I know you’ve got more to say, I just… That was really sweet! And sexy… And, yes, silly, I’ll be your girlfriend! God, I’ve wanted that for longer than is… Anywhere near sanity.”

Still somewhere between _turned on_ and _so horny that she’s on the brink of insanity_, it took Mel a moment or two to fully register the reply, but when it did, Mel leaned in and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. Lips kisses, right then, were far, far too dangerous. “Eh,” she shrugged as she rose back up, unable to suppress a sharp shiver of pleasure as she added, “The Fates do weird shit sometimes.”

Somewhere a long, long ways away, two sisters managed to clap, while a third frowned and muttered about, ‘The overall morals a listener is supposed to take away from the legend if she gets de-cursed and falls in love,’ to which her sisters would have replied, ‘Oh, no one learns from those anymore, anyway!’


	2. A Fixation

“I guess they do.” Chase smiled, deciding to ignore the idea of the Fates for now and instead enjoy the moment as her breath grew raspier and more airless by the moment. “Now, if there isn’t anything else to ta-”

“We should probably talk about, uhm… Kinks and the like?” Mel clearly pouted, annoyed at feeling the need to talk about it when all she wanted to do was --

“Oooooh fuuuuuuck meeeee!” Chase groaned, but clearly not in the way that would have made Mel’s stomach spin. Not that it didn’t do so anyway, whether it understood or not. “Baby, pleeeeease…” She added, before she started explaining at light speed that, “Google has a search history, so I know all about what you’ve been googling on the laptop. Not on, like, purpose, or anything, I was just doing some googling on girl’s, uhm… Dicks.” For the barest of moments, Chase pauses to test out the word that had just come from her mouth, “On girl’s _dicks_,” and then she’s off to the races again, “And I saw all of your searches. So, I know what you like --which are the same things, more or less, that I like-- and that you’re more dominant --which is great because I’m more submissive-- and that you’re a stunningly gorgeous woman and that you need to know that 7 inches is actually larger than average and might actually be a bit of a problem depending on your, like, width, but I’m not too worried because I am wetter than the streets of Atlantis and I…” Again, she pauses, this time mentally testing out a word that she seems eager to try.

“Melody… _Daddy_, I need you to fuck me. Like… **Now**. _Please, please, please, Daddy_. Fuck me! ”

Melody’s eyes went really wide. Her break broke as the implications of everything her… Her girlfriend had just said settled strangely over her, too much too fast for her to process everything in a timely manner. Seemingly understanding that, Chase laid below her, biting her lip and saying nothing. After only a few seconds had passed, tho, her gorgeous eyes widened almost comically and her breath left her chest all at once is a quiet, emphatic, “Oh.”

Distracted from her own mind, Mel’s eyes met Chase’s. Where Mel’s eyes were alight with a bit of concern and a lot of curiosity, Chaselin’s were dark with, among other things, attraction and anticipation. Somehow, she already knew she was going to get what she had begged for, and it wasn’t until Melody opened her mouth to speak and realized that her breath was short that she examined how the rest of her body was feeling long enough to become aware of the distinct, ceaseless throbbing in her shorts. Shorts that were, at that moment, pressed right against Chaselin’s damp -- but not from the shower-- shorts.

“God, you’re so hard~” Chase sighed, if only because a moan had been trying to escape and she’d managed to fight it off; For now. “I can --Ugh!-- feel you throbbing, Daddy. I know you wanna fuck me, you know I need you to fuck me! Please, _please_, **please**! Take me, fuck me, make me your’s, Daddy!”

Briefly, Mel wondered how familiar Chaselin was with what people apparently called The Scene, because every word was perfect, and every word only drove her further up the wall. Every word also convinced her that her girlfriend was a dirty talker, and that only excited her further. In lieu of a verbal answer, therefore, she quickly ducked back down and began reapplying the now-faded kisses to her girlfriend’s neck.

Chase responded instantly, her hands tightening around Mel’s shoulders, and the rolling of her hips --which hadn’t ever fully ceased-- increasing drastically. The moans that she’d been holding in before burst forward in variety of, ‘Daddy!’, ‘Melody!’, and completely incoherent groaning. And Mel couldn’t’ve been happier about it. Soon after, she started adding little licks and small bites and suckles to her girlfriend’s neck, which got her 10 nails pressing into her back through a thin shirt, and made her cock throb harder, if that were at all possible.

“Mel, baby,” Chase said a moment later, “You’re, aaah, gonna make me… I’m really a one and do-ooooooone kinda girl, Mel… Baaaaby… Pleeease… I want more before I-! Oof… Thank you, Mel… I really… Needed a break...”

But Mel only cocked her head in reply, feigning confusion before a mischievous grin curled her lips. She leant down, her blond hair tickling her girlfriend’s nose as she curled her tongue around her earlobe, sending another shockwave of pleasure through the smaller woman’s entire body, before she whispered, “Who said anything about a break, baby? I’m just gonna have to make you cum more than once.”

As another shiver unwinded it’s way through Chase’s body, Melody slipped downwards. Without any preamble at all, Mel’s fingers curled under the hem of Chase’s t-shirt and she casually yanked it up over her chest. Instead of ogling Chase’s bare chest, as she desperately wanted to, Mel ducked down and deftly captured one of her nipples in her lips, reveling in the jolting of her girlfriends hips. With her free hand, she reached over and started cupping and massaging her unoccupied boob, trying to get a good feel for the size of her and ending up around a c cup -- Perfectly hand-size, Mel thought. All the while, she casually sucked and licked and otherwise devoured Chase’s nipple, before she inevitably swapped over the width of her cleavage and caught the opposite bud between her lips.

Chase started protesting again soon after, not wanting to cum before she could feel Melody inside of her, and Melody pretended to oblige, kissing her way down her girlfriend --and, she realized, lover-- until she reached the hemline of her shorts. It wasn’t until she started to pull down those shorts that Chase started to catch on, and she was fully aware of Melody’s plans before those shorts had left her ankles.

“Mel, baby, I told you that I-” She started, and just like that, Mel was back on top of her, pressing her still covered crotch against Chase’s now bare pussy, causing the smaller woman to gasp and, once again, start rolling her hips.

“Chase, do you have a safeword?” Mel asked, softly pressing her lips against Chase’s cheek. Chase, in kind, kissed Mel’s cheek, and shook her head. 

“No, but I want --” She started, this time cut off by as a rough, hot kiss stole her breath, and Mel’s teeth caught her bottom lip.

“Unless you use your safeword,” Mel groaned around her girlfriend’s upper lip, “I’m gonna do what I want to, darling. Your pleasure will be considered, and withheld, as I see fit to. Right now, I want to taste that delicious looking cunt, as I’ve dreamt of doing for the last three weeks. I am going to devour your pussy, baby. Unless, of course, you use your safeword. No matter what I’m doing, no matter how much I seem to be enjoying it, you and how you’re feeling is way more important to me, and any time you use it, I will put an immediate stop to anything. We’ll re-evaluate what we’re doing at the time, continue if you’re up for it, or just cuddle if you’re not. What’s your safeword, sweetheart?”

Understanding the seriousness of the moment, Chaselin stopped and put some serious thought into it, before replying, “How about… Olympus?”

Once her surprise wore off, Mel had to stop from snickering at the suggestion. It was a good one, after all, but it was funny to her to take the grand mountain she’d visited a few times and make it a part of her sex life. Either way, she nodded, and gave her girlfriend one final kiss on her cheek, before she asked, “And do you want to use it now?”

The redhead looked conflicted for a few moments, before her expression cleared, and she replied only with silence as she lowered her head back down.

Moments later, Melody had already kissed her way back down her girlfriend’s body, straight through the valley of her tits, down her lovely, soft, little tummy, over the neat patch of bright red pubic hair and, --figuring that she was expecting to be teased-- with no preamble, dove into her lover’s pussy. She was spot on, as well -- Chaselin’s cunt was absolutely delectable. Her flavour assaulted Melody’s tongue as she dragged it, long and flat, from the lowest point of her lover’s folds, up through her lips, and swirled her deft muscle around her girlfriend’s clit, never touching it. She repeated the action, again and again, enjoying long, slow licks as Chase’s fingers pressed her head in closer and her swaying hips silently begged her for more as her lips moaned nonsensically. 

She was slow to give more, however. Chase’s taste was fucking amazing and, on top of that, Mel found herself eager to watch her girlfriend cum for the first time. Yet, she held off, swapping back and forth between swirling her tongue around her lover’s clit and dipping it as deep inside of her as she could. Only once she heard Chase start to form words, desperate words, again, that she ducked her head closer and effortlessly sucked the small nub of nerves and pleasure between her lips. All at once, as she added her swirling tongue into the mix and hummed a little to add even more sensation, Chase’s moans stopped and her muscle most clearly froze in place. Only a small twitch in her belly was observable from Mel’s position, but she didn’t need to have seen it to know her girlfriend was cumming, hard.

And she didn’t need anything but her eyes to see Chase’s scrunched up eyes pop open and seek her out the second she’d finished cumming. After only a few more, very brief but deep licks --trying for a taste of the nectar that even the Gods would envy-- before she started dragging her tongue further upward. Although mildly sweaty, even her skin tasted amazing. 

“Holy… Fuck…” Chase hummed, her chest still flushed and heaving, and her toes wiggling as tho she were trying to make suer she could still feel them. “That was… Wow. I’ve never cum so hard in my life…”

“Well, there’s always more where that came from~” Mel murmured, pressing her lips to her arch of her girlfriend’s ear, “As long as you’re a good girl for me.” Aside from a slight shudder, however, Chase’s only reaction is to snuggle close to Mel’s side as the taller woman drops onto her back besides her, wrapping her arms around her. “Mmmm, I love when you cuddle up to me like that~”

“Good thing I like it, too!” Chase hummed into the side of her girlfriend’s neck, as she finally got her breath back under her own control. “But… I hope we’re not done, yet.” She interrupts herself for just a moment, tilting her chin up and pressing a chaste kiss to Mel’s earlobe. “Please, Daddy, could I touch you?”

Mel might’ve giggled, if her body hadn’t just jumped about a billion degrees in time with her girlfriend’s fingers grazing the bare skin of her stomach under her t-shirt. “Mmmm… You’d better~” She groaned instead, sliding her hand up from Chase’s shoulder to wrap a hand in her hair.

With nothing stopping her, Chase did giggle -- Right through the kiss that she was pinning to Mel’s throat. “If you say so, Daddy!” Chaselin breaths, just as she slips her hand downwards. It’s just as Mel is daydreaming about the kinds of faux-punishments she might dish out --not having any way to know that Chase would enjoy just about all of her punishments-- a harsh, gasping moan forces it’s way out of her lungs. Rather than the teasing she was expecting, it seems Chaselin’s eagerness to get her hands on her girlfriend’s cock --To be fair, Mel thinks, it’s been pushed against her thigh, tummy, and butt on a variety of occasions-- has overridden any bratty impulse she might’ve been influenced by. 

“Oooh…” Chaselin whispered, giving a light squeeze to the… The beast? Wrapped up in her hand. “Baby… You were worried this thing was small?” As gingerly as she can, Chase tugged up the long shaft, tilted slightly toward her in the confines of the pj shorts. Her hand kept going until it reached the very tip, stopping ever so briefly, then beginning a slow, sensual retreat back down to Mel’s base.

“Technically,” Mel’s voice shook like a pent up border collie, and her hand in Chase’s hair has only grown tighter. “I googled, ‘Is 7 inches above average?’ because I thought it looked _big_. Besides m-my own, I’ve never been that close to one. Here, help me --” Without explaining, Mel’s free hand streched down, tugging gently down at the left side of her shorts. She hadn’t needed to explain that, afterall, and Chase briefly released her girlfriend’s dick so she could help to free it from it’s confining prison.

Given the huge smile on her face when it finally popped free, Mel thought it’d pretty safe to assume that Chase was quite happy with what she saw -- But she still couldn’t stop herself from asking, “So… You like what you see?” Although, while she attempted to say it with a teasing lilt in her voice, the single, long, smooth stroke of Chase’s hand up the length of her cock had her words clinging to the sides of her throat.

When a second stroke sent her spine arching, Chase’s smile transformed into a small giggle as she found herself drug up and back down with her girlfriend’s pleasured spine. Adding only a small nod, Chase tried to mute her amusement and did her best to sultrily susurrate directly at her girlfriend’s ear, “Oooooh… Did Daddy like what she felt?” The returning grunt she received only broke her resolve, melting her into a puddle of giggles.

“Mmmmm… I am so, so gonna make you pay for that later.” Mel playfully threatened, before stretching and snaking her free hand around to land a playful slap against her girlfriend’s very full butt. Up until that moment, Chase had been trying to keep her excitement about a, ‘punishment,’ off her face. The sensation of Melody’s hand smacking her ass, even light and playful, instantly drove a spike of pleasure into her gut, and shattered her ability to look at Mel with anything but naked lust. “Oh,” Medusa remarked, her speech only slightly affected now that Chase’s hand has stilled, “Someone looks excited~”

“Me-” Chase starts, her words instead dissolving into a fit of moans as she found her lips crushed beneath Mel’s, the hand in her hair stopping her from pulling away; As if she’d want to! The longer Mel’s lips are pressed against her own, the less Chase remembers to breath, and the more her hand, wrapped around an absolutely throbbing cock, remembers to start stroking all on it’s own.

Once it’s started doing that, however, Mel is forced to pull back and playfully frown down at her girlfriend’s hand. “If you keep that up,” her husky voice groans, “I’m gonna make a mes--”

Chase’s hand flies from her girlfriend’s crotch, into the air, as though a threat has just been made at gunpoint. “Sorry, sorry! I don’t want this to be over too qui-”

And, once again, she’s silenced by Mel’s lips smacking into her own. To say nothing of the tongue that pierces her lips, still exuding her own flavor back at her. “I just meant,” Mel murmurs, her eyes smoldering, “That I’d make a mess. I don’t really get soft between rounds, darling. The only thing that’s going to stop me is my own stamina, which, I love to brag, has always been pretty naturally high. Even if I do cum sometime soon, which, for the record, I intend to, you’ll be fine. I just wanna keep you clean for now.”

“Oh.” Chase hummed all she can manage at that moment, as thoughts of the night ahead of her swam through her mind. A slow, sexy, little smile stretched her lips, and she slung herself upward, careful to land her girlfriend’s big cock directly between her thighs as she settled on top of her. “And… What did you have in mind for the first orgasm you slam into me, Daddy?”

Mel’s smirk told Chase, right before her voice did, that Chase has come to the incorrect conclusion about where Mel’s cock is going first.

“Well,” Mel’s smirk grew into a predatory smile, “My cock needs to be nice and wet before I put it anywhere near that tight, soaking little pussy, baby. _And_ you still need that punishment.” She paused, watching as a nodding Chase tries to figure out what that’s supposed to mean. “You’re going to turn around, and suck my cock while I give you your first spanking, darling~”

Mel might have bought the pout that Chase suddenly wore, if her eyes hadn’t been sparkling in that moment.


End file.
